Hogwarts Hormones
by mrsscarhead
Summary: Interesting title, huh? Harry meets somebody new before his sixth year at Hogwarts. Meanwhile, Ron and Hermione realize how they feel about each other. Lame summary...I know...I'll re-write it later!
1. Awkward Arrival

**Dear readers: I am writing an FF that I hope you will enjoy. If you are a person, like me, that doesn't like to see Harry with other girls, then this isn't the FF for you. Also, If you are deaf, blind, and incredibly stupid, and don't know that Ron and Hermione are going to end up together...This isn't the FF for you. Well ,any other smart people, ENJOY!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. I am not calling myself a hobo, but, I own nothing Harry Potter. Wait, of course I own something Harry Potter...What I mean is, I am not smart enough to come up with Jo Rowling's brilliant works of genius, which are as you know them...THE HARRY POTTER BOOKS!  
  
_Chapter One- Awkward Arrival  
_  
Harry Potter awoke to the sound of his owl, Hedwig tapping on the window. He glanced over at his alarm clock, which read: 5:30 AM. He groggily went over to his window, and let Hedwig in. She flew over to his bed, and he untied the letter she had to her leg. It was from Ron. The letter read.  
  
Harry, Hey! How're the muggles treating you? Well, Mum wanted to know if you'd like to come early this year, and have well, a proper birthday. Hermione's already here. She's annoying the living poo out of me. All she talks about is books books. Well, at least she brought her best friend, MAN IS SHE HOTT! Hermione'd kill me if she saw what I wrote. The twins came over for breakfast on their way to work, and thought she was Dad's new secretary or something. She's quite tall, and, um, developed. But, I think she likes Fred, or George, or both. Well, cheers. -Ron.  
  
Harry laughed. He went straight to packing his trunk. He left a note for Aunt Petunia. It read:  
  
Aunt Petunia. Went to the Weasley's for the rest of the summer. See you next year. Harry.  
  
For once, Harry was glad he got his apparation test. He wondered if the Weasley's would mind him coming so early, but Harry decided he'd just go upstairs to Ron's room. SNAP! Harry was in the Weasley's kitchen. He dragged his trunk up the stairs, but mid step, he realized he had to go to the bathroom. As he rounded the corner, and opened the door, he saw something horrific...MRS. WEASLEY! Mrs. Weasley was standing naked in front of the shower, about to get in. Harry quickly slammed the door, and stormed into Ron's room, slamming his door, loudly. It appeared that Ron had awoken from a dream. He was muttering "'Mione...'Mione...'Mione." with a grin on his face. Harry rolled his eyes, and shook Ron from his sleep. "RON!", Harry yelled. "Wha-Wha-Mum? I don't want to eat that toaster strudel right now.",Ron replied. "Ron, I saw your Mum NAKED!",Harry proclaimed. Ron woke with a loud scream. "H-H-H-Harry?", Ron asked. "Why were you looking at Mum naked?", he questioned. "I didn't want to, it just....._happened_."  
  
Ron's scream seemed to have waken up quite a few people. Ginny, Hermione, and a strange girl, who Harry realized must be Hermione's friend, emerged from Ginny's room. "What the heck?", Ginny asked. Hermione blushed at the sight of Ron, who was only wearing pajama bottoms. "Nice abs, Ron.", said the strange girl. Hermione looked furious, Ron blushed, and Harry laughed. She turned toward Hermione, and said, "I was just kidding." Harry realized that she was American. Hermione looked reassured, and lit the room. Now, Harry could get a good look at the new girl. She certainly was tall. At least 5'9, with very long wavy brown hair, and almost the same eye color as him. "I'm sorry, I haven't introduced myself. I'm H-.",Harry started. "Harry Potter.",the girl replied. Harry blushed. He found her very pretty. "I'm Payton.", she replied, as Harry held out his hand. "I've heard so much about you.", Payton said, and hugged Harry. Ron gave Harry the 'thumbs up' sign, and Hermione looked surprised. They all decided that they would never go back to sleep, and went down to breakfast.**


	2. It's About Time

**A/N: Here's chapter two.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. I am not calling myself a hobo, but, I own nothing Harry Potter. Wait, of course I own something Harry Potter...What I mean is, I am not smart enough to come up with Jo Rowling's brilliant works of genius, which are as you know them...THE HARRY POTTER BOOKS!  
  
_Chapter Two: It's About Time  
_  
Breakfast that morning was the most awkward experience Harry had ever experienced. Mrs. Weasley couldn't stand to look at him, and vice versa. On top of that, Harry felt awkward whenever he looked at Payton. His stomach did cart wheels all through breakfast. The awkwardness took a break when Fred and George came in, as did a girl that Harry had never met before. "Hiya, Harry.", said George. "Have you met my girlfriend, Brooke?". Payton looked disappointed, but she turned toward Fred, and smiled to herself. Brooke was a few inches shorter than Payton, but was still reasonably tall. Fred gave Payton a weird look, and turned to Ron. "So, do you guys wanna come down to the shop?", he asked. Ron's reply: "Again?". Harry and Payton looked excited, but Hermione said nothing. Then, George whispered something to his mother, while eyeing Harry. "Well, we're off, then.", they said. And POP they were gone. Mrs. Weasley made herself busy, and Hermione broke the silence. "We should best be getting dressed, then.", she said. "Right."said Ron. Hermione and Ron took off up the stairs, and were gone. Payton snickered, and winked at Ginny. Harry wanted to see what all the fuss was about, so he went in the direction of Ron's room. He was not prepared for the sight he saw..........  
  
Ron and Hermione?, _KISSING_? Harry didn't want to disturb the two lovebirds, and as he shut the door, he smiled to himself. "It's about time.", he said outloud. Then, he headed back down to breakfast, seeing as he wasn't going to get his clothes any time soon. Mr. Weasley asked, "Hey, Harry, what are Ron and Hermione doing?". Harry smiled falsely and said, "Discussing politics.", and finally decided it was time to break up this little love fest, and get dressed. Harry made sure he was heard. He came up the stairs, with his bare feet hitting the wooden steps, heavily. When he reached the room, Harry saw Ron, on his bed, getting clothes together. Harry noticed there was lipstick on his cheek. "Well, well, well, what's this? Since when do you wear lipstick, Ronald?". Ron went redder than the reddest Weasley's hair, and confessed. "Alright, it's me and Hermione!" "NO! Get out of town!. I mean I suspected that when I walked in on you two snogging! It's about time, mate!" Ron smiled, and they finished getting ready.**


	3. Drumsticks

**A/N: Here's chapter three. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I am not calling myself a hobo, but, I own nothing Harry Potter. Wait, of course I own something Harry Potter...What I mean is, I am not smart enough to come up with Jo Rowling's brilliant works of genius, which are as you know them...THE HARRY POTTER BOOKS!**  
  
**_Chapter 3- Drumsticks_  
  
Harry and Ron finished getting ready. (They were going to the Weasley's shop) When Harry and Ron went downstairs, Hermione and Payton were waiting. Ron met Hermione's eyes, and they both turned scarlet. "Looks like you two got some sun.", said Payton, slyly. Harry turned to her. Payton looked very pretty. She had on a purple flowy top, jeans, and her favorite purple converse tennis shoes. Harry just noticed how pretty her hair was. A deep chocolate brown with a few natural highlights. Amongst the deep brown waves, Harry noticed she had a streak of purple to match her shirt in her hair. Harry wished he had the courage to wear anything that stood out more than his baggy clothes that Uncle Vernon gave him. When they all made sure they were accounted for, they apparated to Weasley's Joke Shop. They all walked in, and looked around. It was even more marvelous than Zonko's. There were sweets, and jokes, and fake wands, and anything anyone could have imagined. George came out front, with Brooke holding his hand. Payton busied herself by looking at the display of Vomiting teacups. (A guaranteed face full of vomit every time!) Fred came out, and she made a big deal of smiling and flipping her long hair back. Fred took no notice of this, but it drove Harry Completely insane. Payton decided that it was no use, and eyed Harry with great interest. Harry saw why Payton's attempt to get Fred to notice her went unnoticed. A very pretty girl walked in, but Harry didn't notice that. He was to busy staring at Payton, who had busied herself by playing with a fake wand , to see the strange girl's beauty. She was just an inch shorter than Payton with brown hair and captivating hazel eyes. She walked over to Fred and gave him a hug. "Well, best be going then, leave you four lovebirds alone?", said Ron. "I'd be talkin.", said George, motioning over to Hermione. Hermione noticed she didn't know the girl's name. "Oh, what's your name?", she asked politely. "Sarah.", she replied. They all muttered nice to meet you's, and walked out of the store. Payton immediately saw something that amused her. A music shop. "Oh! Let's go in there!", she said excitedly. They all walked in, and Payton saw a drumset. "Do you play?", asked Ron. "A little.", said Payton, and she started to play. She sounded wonderful. When she finished, they all clapped. "That was, B-brilliant, Payton.", said Harry. But, their party was interrupted by two voices. "Potty, Mudblood, Weasel..", the cold voice of Draco Malfoy started. But then he turned to Payton. "And who is this lovely creature?", he asked, taking Payton's and and kissing it. Malfoy's little party was ruined when his girlfriend, Pansy Parkinson cam up to him and said, "DRACO!" quickly. He stopped, and Payton said, "I'm Payton Kemp, and you must certainly be Draco Malfoy." Malfoy looked impressed. "How'd you know it was me?" he asked. "You look so much like your father.", she said. "How'd you know my father?", he asked, cautiously. "Oh, by this time last year, he had his wand pointed at my mother's chest.", and with that, Payton dismounted from the raised drum platform, hit Malfoy over the head with a rather heavy bag of drumsticks, and left.**


	4. The Best Birthday

Harry had reviewed what happened in the shop many times that night. He'd never even asked Payton about her family, or herself as a matter of fact. Did Lucius Malfoy kill her mum? Harry couldn't sleep, so he decided to go downstairs for some tea. He didn't want to wake anyone up, so he apparated. When the kitchen came into view, he realized there was something already in the kitchen. It was Payton. She was sitting on the couch, her knees drawn to her chest, and was rocking back and forth. Harry went over to the couch, quietly, but not quietly enough. Payton stirred, and made room for Harry. Harry started, "Payton, look, I don't know you all that well, but is there something wrong?" That sounded right. Payton wiped a silent tear from her cheek with the back of her hand, and started. "I-I just got SO mad a Malfoy today. His father nearly murdered my Mom. I could have killed him." "I understand." Said Harry, Voldermort killed my Mum and Dad. Every time I face him, I just want to kill him!" "I am just being stupid. I could have it LOADS worse. My Mom and Dad could be dead. Yours' actually are. Oh, Harry, you must think I am so stupid." She choked. "Not at all. I actually think you are quite cool." Harry replied. "Thanks, Harry." Payton said, and hugged him around the neck. "You really are a nice guy." Harry blushed, and gathered up all the courage he could muster. "P-Payton, would it be all right, if I-err kissed you?" he spluttered. Payton said not a word, scooted closer to Harry, and kissed him softly on the mouth. "Whoa!" said Harry, softly. He gulped. "W-Will you be my girlfriend, Payton?" That was answered with another kiss on the lips. Harry enjoyed it so much. He and Payton stayed up talking for hours about where they'd been and people they'd seen, what interested them, and finally, when he looked down at his watch, it was midnight. It was his birthday. Payton got up, yawned, and kissed him. After she pulled away, she whispered in his ear..."Happy birthday, Harry." 


	5. Pond Romance

Harry replayed the night's events over and over in his mind that night. He kissed Payton. It was so much better than Cho.

Everyone decided to go to the pond behind the burrow to swim. Ron and Hermione walked a little bit ahead. Harry waited for Payton. She came out wearing a black swimsuit top, cut off shorts, flip flops, and sunglasses. Her hair was pulled back in a messy fashion . Harry ogled at her. When Ron said developed...he meant developed. Payton came up to Harry, and kissed his cheek.

"Hey, Babe."

"H-hey."

They started walking to the pond, chatting about nothing in general. Hermione and Ron were in the pond, making out, not seeing Harry and Payton. Payton turned to Harry with a big smile on her face.

"Harry, come with me. Be as quiet as possible.", she whispered.

She pulled him into the pond, very quietly. Harry was wondering whether she was insane or not, when she dragged him right next to the still lip locked Ron and Hermione, and started kissing him. This wasn't last night's sweet peck goodnight...This was full frontal kissing. Ron and Hermione reluctantly let go, and looked at Harry and Payton, stunned.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?", asked Ron.

"Well, you and Hermione did it.", replied Harry with a BIG grin on his face.

"So, you and Payton are...together?", asked Hermione.

"No, Hermione, I go and make out with everyone in ponds. In fact, Ron, you're looking pretty good.", Payton joked.

Hermione gave Payton a ' step-away-from-my-man' look. Harry looked crushed.

"Guys! I am just KIDDING!!!", she replied. Harry didn't look too happy. But, Payton kissed him again, and he got happy again.

They swam around for a while, and went back in for lunch.


End file.
